1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image stabilizing capable of performing robust operations in a moving environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the use of multimedia devices has increased, image quality enhancement technologies for digital images captured in various environments have also increased. Such image quality enhancement technologies may include image blurring removal technologies and image stabilization technologies, and may be widely applied to digital cameras, smartphones, household cameras, camcorders, industrial surveillance cameras, broadcasting cameras, military imaging devices, and the like. An existing imaging device forms an image by digitizing analog image data. However, a recent imaging device adopts various pre-processing and post-processing correction technologies to obtain a cleaner and clearer digital image than an existing analog image.